


The Choice

by CreativeGirl29



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Choices, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gordon Tracy - Freeform, Grey Mists, Hurt and comfort, Loss, Lucille Tracy - Freeform, One Shot, Pain and confusion, Unexpected Meeting, hydrofoil accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29
Summary: A Gordon centric one-shot: A grey mist. No idea where he was, or how he had got there. Plus, a person in the distance waiting, and a choice to make.





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> An unexpected story that came to me last night and was begging to be written down. Really hope you enjoy me putting Gordon through it instead of Virgil.
> 
> WARNINGS: May need tissues.
> 
> Original Series.

He opened his eyes, but all he could see was a dense grey mist swirling around him.

Where was he? How had he got here? The last thing he remembered was… ‘Shit!’ he exclaimed when he realised he had no recollection…

‘Okay, think… I’m Gordon Cooper Tracy, I’m 18, my dad is Jeff Tracy and I have four brothers who annoy the hell out of me, but yeah, still love them – just don’t tell them that... Oh, and I work for WASP… Okay,’ he sighed with relief, ‘I haven’t lost my memory, just don’t remember what I was doing before I found myself here… He sat himself up… Wherever here was?

And why was he soaking wet? Not that there was anything unusual with him dripping water everywhere, but the fact that there was no water nearby. Well, not that he could see anything through the fog, but he could smell a swimming opportunity from a mile away, and… Gordon sniffed the air… Definitely no pool or ocean. But there had to be some form of civilisation… Bringing himself to his feet, he glanced around… He wasn’t here alone, there had to be someone nearby, right?

‘Hello,’ he called out… ‘Ouch!’ A sharp pain hit him, rippling through his body… Okay, maybe not that way.

He turned and began walking in the other direction, well, this seemed good… No pain, and the fog was dissipating… Plus, Gordon paused, was that… Yes, it was… An outline of a person up ahead.

‘Hello?’ They didn’t answer, but this person was definitely staring in his direction… Were they waiting for him? And why? Stepping forwards the persons features became more prominent… It was a woman, and she looked familiar… Golden hair like his little brother… He felt a slight hitch in his breath… Could it be? Moving even closer… He hoped, he prayed it was her… Then her face came into focus, a glowing smile similar to Virgil’s, and eyes sky blue like Scotts… Tears pricked… an utter of disbelief, at the person he had dreamed of seeing but never believed he would again.

‘Mom…’

A beat of silence…

‘Hey Gordy.’

‘Momma’ he exclaimed, reaching his hand out to touch her.

‘No baby,’ she said stepping backwards, ‘I can’t hold you.’

‘But I’ve missed you.’

‘Oh darling, I’ve missed you too,’

‘Am I… Am I dead?’

‘No, but if you come to me then you will have to stay.’

‘That’s okay.’

‘No, it isn’t,’ she pointed behind him, ‘you need to go back.’

Gordon looked behind him to the darkness, to where he had felt the lightening pain shoot throughout his body… ‘Why?’

Your dad and your brothers need you.’

‘Can I stay with you for a short time, and then go back later?’

‘I’m sorry, you’ll need to go back now.’

‘Then I choose to stay here!’

She shook her head. ‘Gordon, please…’

He looked behind him for a second time. ‘But that way hurts.’

‘I know,’ she sighed, ‘and I wish that I could reassure you that it would only be a short-term thing, but unfortunately it won’t be. If you go that way, then it will be extremely painful, and you will have to fight so hard to regain control of your own body… But, I promise you it will be worth it.’

‘It will?’

Lucille nodded. ‘There are exciting and rewarding times awaiting you, and your brothers… Including a blue suit and your own submarine!’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, and it will look just like the one you used to play with in the bathtub when you were little.’

‘Except…’

‘What sweetie?’

‘Can it be yellow, that toy was green and that was always Virg’s favourite colour, even though he never played with it!’

‘Of course, my little aquanaut,’ she chuckled. ‘it can be any colour you want.’

‘Cool,’ he remarked, looking behind him before glancing back to his mom.

‘Gordon,’ she said sadly, ‘you need to go now, before it’s too late.’

‘Okay mom… But I’ll miss you!’

Lucille offered him a heartfelt smile. ‘Whenever you do just close your eyes and think of me and I’ll be there.’

‘Okay,’ he nodded, wiping away the tears that had slowly fallen, ‘love you mom!’

‘I love you too Gordon.’

Gordon turned, but paused, no… he needed to see her one last time… He glanced back but she was gone… ‘mom?’ Oh god, why had he looked away… he should have stayed, he tried to move back to where she had been, but the darkness was now pulling at him, yanking him backwards with all of its might, and the pain was now hitting… Oh god it hurt… it really hurt… And now it was pitch black… ‘oh, why did he leave his mother?’

‘Gordon?’

A voice was calling to him. Soothing just like his mother’s… Maybe it was his mom

‘Gordon… Can you hear me?’

Okay, it definitely wasn’t his mother. That was a man’s voice… And one that he recognised… Serene, comforting, tranquil… A speck of light suddenly hit… he cracked his eyes open and stared at the exhausted but relieved face of his space loving brother… Of course, the voice had been John’s…

‘He’s awake…’ 

Other faces appeared… His father, and his other brothers… They also looked relieved and tired, but very happy….

If he hadn’t come back, then they would have lost him just like they’d lost mom. She had been right… He was meant to come back, and now he had so much to tell them, about seeing mother and the promise of his own yellow submarine… But he couldn’t right now, due to sleep calling… His eyes flickered shut… He’d tell them tomorrow.


End file.
